Demons, Curses, Rich Kids, Crossdressers, Cookies
by KillingPerfection-Sama
Summary: COMPLETE! a random, humorous, crack-ish, multi-anime fanfic, thing... lots of fun. lots of craziness. randomness. interesting encounters. and so on. filled with Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Ouran, and Yu Yu Hakusho; Read and review please!
1. The Store

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes used in this fic…**_

**A random, non-plot, crack-ish, multi-anime-crossover fic thing made in my Biology class due to the fact that there are only three other people and me in the class today. Fun times lol.**

**Now on to… whatever this turns out to be…**

Inuyasha stormed through the streets of Tokyo mumbling angrily under his breath as he went. People stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at him from every direction.

Moments ago he had gotten into yet another fight with Kagome and the others. They had made him so angry and upset that he wanted to get as far away from them as possible. The farthest place he could think of was the modern era that Kagome came from. After shouting every curse word known to man at his so called "friends", Inuyasha jumped through the bone eaters well into Kagome's era.

Now here he was, storming through the streets, not really heading in any particular direction, getting angrier and angrier every passing second. He just kept going, not caring at all about the stares he was getting. How could the people not stare in wonder? A man with long silver-ish, white hair, golden eyes, and dog ears, dressed in an old-style, red kimono was storming by them, looking like he was ready to kill someone. They dared not approach him. All they would dare to do was stare and whisper amongst each other.

"_Who…What is that?"_

"_Are those ears real?"_

"_It must be a costume."_

"_Do you think he knows its not Halloween yet?"_

"_Maybe he's in some strange new movie."_

"_He looks scary."_

"_Why is he dressed like that?"_

"_Oooo… but he's so cool looking."_

"_He's gorgeous…"_

"_You think its safe to talk to him?"_

"_Mommy, I want a lollipop."_

The whispers continued on and on, but Inuyasha paid no attention to them. He was too upset to care about anything at the moment. He just kept walking…

Half an hour he finally stopped. A strange shop had somehow caught his attention for no known reason. He walked up to the front and stared through the window. His eyes wandered over the strange outfits displayed throughout the store. Strangely, he could not tell if the clothes were made from men or women.

Inuyasha brought his gaze quickly back to the front of the room as he caught a glimpse of what somewhat looked like his reflection. He stared at the image before him questionably. It sort of looked like him. He saw long silver hair and golden eyes, but there were no dog ears and the image was dressed in a completely different outfit. Upon closer examination the image looked more like Sesshomaru, yet it was not Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was curious of whom he was staring at; if there was anyone that he was staring at or if he was hallucinating. He walked towards the door and slowly opened it. He poked his head inside and noticed that there was in fact a person inside that looked like Sesshomaru. Inuyasha curiously stepped inside and walked up to the man in the store.

The man (although it looked more like a woman) gave him a curious gaze. He stepped closer towards Inuyasha and tugged on his ears. _Tug, tug…tug, tug…tug…_

"Would you stop that!" Inuyasha yelled.

The other man immediately let go and gave a small laugh. "Aha. Gomen. Gomen. I just could not resist. Your ears are absolutely adorable! Are they real?"

"Of course they're real! So what?!"

"I was merely asking. There is no reason to get so angry… Hmm" The man stopped and thought for a moment, "It's strange. You look like me, yet I am positive we are not related. And you act just like my cousin, Kyonkuchi."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU DAMN SNAKE!" came an angry voice from the back. Suddenly an orange headed, teenage boy rushed towards the other man.

"Ah, Kyonkuchi-kun, you came! Yey!"

"Damn it, Ayame! I told you to…" The orange headed boy stopped in mid sentence as he noticed Inuyasha. "Ayame…since when do you have a twin…"

**Ok well, I'm stopping here for today. Class is almost over. If you're curious as to how this story continues, fear not because I will probably continue this story tomorrow. Til then… laters my fellow fanfic readers! :)**


	2. The Date

Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Woot! -

**So, so far we've got Inuyasha, ****Ayame Sohma****, and ****Kyo Sohma****. Who's next to jump into this strange little picture…**

_Previously:_

"_Ah, Kyonkuchi-kun, you came! Yey!"_

"_Damn it, Ayame! I told you to…" The orange headed boy stopped in mid sentence as he noticed Inuyasha. "Ayame…since when do you have a twin…"_

**And on we go…**

For a moment Kyo could not believe what he was seeing. Here was this guy standing in front of him that almost exactly resembled Ayame. Long silver-ish, white hair. Golden Eyes. Dressed in strange clothing. And…dog ears?

"Um…" Kyo turned his gaze back and forth between Inuyasha and Ayame.

"Isn't it magnificent, Kyonkichi-kun!" Ayame said in his usual, over excited voice, "I am such a wonderful person that people are even beginning to copy my beautiful looks. I must say, I am touched. Ahahaha."

"What the hell do you mean copying your looks!? These are my natural looks!" Inuyasha declared, raising his claws, ready to strike Ayame.

"Don't listen to him," said Kyo, "He's just full of himself."

"How rude. I am not," Ayame protested, "Now let us go have a seat in the back and get well aquainted with our new friend."

"Yea. Ok. Whatever," agreed Inuyasha and Kyo in unison.

"Aha. You know personality wise, you two seem like twins as well." Ayame said.

Inuyasha and Kyo looked at each other for a moment. They gave each other a small smile. This was going to be the beginning of a great friendship. There was just one small thing. Neither new what it was, but deep, deep down inside there was something that they did not like about each other. It was a very small feeling, so they both just ignored it.

_Meanwhile, at some different part of Tokyo…_

Haruhi Fujioka watched as her father got ready for his date. Her father, who was often referred to as Ranka-san, had been planning for this date for days. Haruhi had no clue who her father was going out with, or even whether it was a man or a woman. All that her father mentioned was this person's name; Ri-chan-san.

As Ranka-san was finishing up his make-up, he heard the doorbell ring. "Haruhi, see who's at the door."

"Hai," Haruhi replied as she went to open the door. "Oh. What are you all doing here?" she asked as she saw that it was Tamaki and the others.

"We came to play with you, Haru-chan," Honey-kun explained in his oh-so-cute voice.

Haruhi smiled, "Aha. I see. Well come on in."

"Haruhi, is Ranka-san here?" Tamaki asked.

"Yea, he'll be out soon. He's getting ready for his date."

"Really?!" Tamaki asked, surprised, "Who is he dating?"

"Hmm… well I'm not really sure. All I know is that it's some person he calls Ri-chan-san."

Ranka-san walked into the room, and noticed all of Haruhi's friends were there. "Ah, well isn't this such a nice surprise! Welcome, everyone! It's so good to see you all again," he greeted his guests openly, showing off his finished look. His hair was brushed down and he was wearing make-up and dressed in a light-purple-ish, suit-type outfit

Tamaki rushed up to Ranka-san. "It is absolutely wonderful to see you too, Ranka-san! And I must say, you look absolutely gorgeous today!"

Ranka-san gave him a stern look. "Today?... You mean I don't look good everyday?"

Tamaki's heart skipped a beat. "Ah! No! That's not what I meant! I –" but before he could defend himself, Ranka-san grabbed him by the neck and flung him across the room, straight into the wall. "O-Owww….."

"Ranka-san, in Tamaki's defence," Kyouya began, "I honestly do think that that is not what he meant. He-"

"Aha. Don't worry," Ranka-san explained, "I know he didn't mean it like that. I just love messing with that, baka."

"Well, yes that is always fun," Kyouya agreed with a sly smile."

"Kyouya!" Tamaki whined, "how could you say that! Don't you care about me? I-- Ow!"

Ranka-san hit Tamaki across the head. "Of course we care about you. That's why we mess with you so much."

Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

"Ah! That must be him!" Ranka-san exclaimed excitedly as he rushed towards the door.

"I see, " Haruhi said, "So it is a guy that he's dating.

Ranka-san opened the door and smiled happily as he saw Ritsu. His date smiled back at him sweetly. He was wearing a long, feminine, purple kimono that looked like it was made just for him.

Ranka-san pouted a little, "You're late."

Suddenly Ritsu burst into a load of apologies. "GYAHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRRYYYYY!" He ran around in circles frantically, apologizing every second.

Haruhi and the others rushed to the door to see what all the commotion was about. They starred in wonder at the hysterical-looking man. "Uhm… Is he going to be alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Aha. Don't worry. He's fine." Ranka-san assured. He then grabbed Ritsu by the arm and pulled him into a close embrace. He gave Ritsu a soft kiss on the lips. Immediately Ritsu calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry…" he said once more in a small whisper.

"Ahaha. Relax, Ri-chan. I'm just messing with you." He gave Ritsu another kiss; a much deeper kiss.

Haruhi and the others, except Tamaki, sweat-dropped as they starred at the unlikely couple. The only things they seemed to have in common was that they were both men and they both looked like okama's. Tamaki just smiled. He could see that both of the men seemed to truly care for each other. Also, he was happy to see that he was not the only one that Ranka-san messed with.

"Shall we go, my love?" Ranka-san asked.

"Hai." Ritsu replied after regaining his composure.

The two men walked away, arm in arm, smiling sweetly at each other.

_Back at Ayame's shop…_

"They seem to be having fun." Ayame's partner, Mine, said happily as she watched Inuyasha and Kyo fighting each other to the death.

**And we stop hear for now… Until next time - Bye-ness!**


	3. The Wind Sorcerous

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yey Me!**

Disclaimer: …Still own nothing. Don't own the characters. And don't own the animes they come from.

Now lets see if I can get things moving a bit in this chapter.

**Here we go…**

_Previously:_

"_Shall we go, my love?" Ranka-san asked._

"_Hai." Ritsu replied after regaining his composure._

_The two men walked away, arm in arm, smiling sweetly at each other._

_Back at Ayame's shop…_

"_They seem to be having fun." Ayame's partner, Mine, said happily as she watched Inuyasha and Kyo fighting each other to the death._

**And we continue from here…**

"Ayame-san, how long do you think this will go on?" Mine asked as she continued to watch the endless battle between Inuyasha and Kyo.

"Hmm…It could be a while," Ayame replied, "I just hope they don't destroy my beautiful shop. You know what happens to Shigure's house whenever Kyo and Yuki fight."

Inuyasha and Kyo seemed merciless against each other. Each attacked the other as hard and as fast as they could. They would not back away for even a second. Their eyes showed incredible determination. Despite the fierceness of the fight, ayame's shop stayed fully intact. There was not one visible scratch throughout the whole shop.

Ayame and Mine sat back leisurely and watched the fight; sipping refreshing cups of coffee as they watched.

The door at the front of the shop suddenly opened. Ayame jumped up and quickly rushed to the front.

"Ri-chaaaaaaan!" He screeched in delight, wrapping his arms around his cousin, "What brings my lovely overly-apologetic cousin to my wonderful shop today?"

"Uh…well…" Ritsu began, timidly. He always found it difficult to stay calm and talk in front of Ayame, "I mentioned you to Ranka-san as we were talking and he wanted to meet you. I-I hope you don't mind me coming over here all of a sudden. I'm so sorry if I have disturbed you…"

"Nonesence!" Ayame declared, "My dear Ri-chan is always welcome here!" Ayame turned his gaze towards the man standing next to Ritsu, "Ah! This must be the wonderful Ranka-san I have heard so much about! Welcome! Welcome! And I must say, you seem even more wonderful than Ri described you"

Ranka-san smiled at Ritsu, "I like him."

Ritsu smiled back with delight. He was so happy to see his boyfriend and his favorite cousin getting along so well.

A few seconds later Mine joined them at the front, followed by a very tired and beat up looking Inuyasha and Kyo. They were both panting heavily and walking as slow as possible in order to prevent themselves from being in even more pain.

"Oh! I see you two have stopped trying to kill each other," Ayame said when he saw the two boys, "So who won?"

Kyo tried to speak but found it too difficult. He was still trying desperately to catch his breath. Inuyasha, who appeared to be in a bit of a better state, spoke instead. "N-No…one…It…was…a….a tie," Inuyasha explained between long, deep breaths. His gaze then shifted behind Ritsu and Ranka-san towards the door. His eyes went wide as he realized who he was looking at.

Ritsu turned curiously around to see what Inuyasha was staring at. "Oh. Hatori-san," he said as he saw the doctor and family member of the Sohma's. Next to him was a woman. She had crimson eyes and long, black hair tied back. In her hair tie there was a feather or two sticking up. She was wearing a sexy-looking black dress.

"K-Kagura?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here?" His eyes went even wider as a thought burst into his head, "Naraku…no, he can't be here…can he?"

**Oooo. Kagura. What could she want? …And why is she with Hatori? O.O**


	4. The Cookie and the Fox Demon

**Chapter 4! …Four score and seven years ago… haha just kidding XD**

Really not sure how people are going to take some of the things that go on in this chapter. I might get a flame or two. Some might find this chapter a bit out there… but honestly this entire fic is probably a bit out there already so oh well.

**Ok read on…**

_Previously:_

_Ritsu turned curiously around to see what Inuyasha was staring at. "Oh. Hatori-san," he said as he saw the doctor and family member of the Sohma's. Next to him was a woman. She had crimson eyes and long, black hair tied back. In her hair tie there was a feather or two sticking up. She was wearing a sexy-looking black dress._

"_K-Kagura?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here?" His eyes went even wider as a thought burst into his head, "Naraku…no, he can't be here…can he?"_

**Continuing here…**

"Damn it, Kagura! Answer me!" Inuyasha demanded, "Why the hell are you here?"

Kagura turned towards Hatori for a second and smiled, "I'm on a date with Hatori."

Ayame almost fainted at those words. He rushed over to Hatori and ambraced him as hard as he could. "TORI-SAAAAAN!" He screamed with joy, "Is it true? Really? This woman, Kagura, is your girlfriend?… So no more Kana? No more being depressed about how things turned out between you two? No more wanting her back?"

"No more," Hatori responded happily.

Ayame's golden eyes lit in delight. He had never seen such a happy looking Hatori. "Yay!" Ayame jumped around joyously.

"Congradulation, Hatori-san," Ritsu congratulated before he, Ranka-san, and Mine were pulled into the joyous jumping around and cheering by Ayame.

Kyo jumped away as Ayame tried to get him to join in as well, "Don't you even dare try to pull me into that fucking thing!" he protested.

Inuyasha was still confused about something. "Kagura, how did you get here? I thought only Kagome and I could get through the bone-eaters well."

"I found a way," Kagura replied with a slight shrug.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "…That doesn't really explain anything."

"Well, just use your imagination…" Kagura suggested, "Maybe you were wrong about the bone-eaters well. Maybe Kanna's mirror is not just a soul sucker, but also a teleportation device. Maybe I used my fan to rip through the air and create a portal between the Feudal Era and this world. Maybe there is another bone-eaters well in the Feudal Era that connects to a well at the Souma main house that nobody knew about before. Maybe-"

"Enough already!" Inuyasha shouted, starting to get annoyed, "All of those things are completely illogical! They make no sense!"

"So they don't," Kagura shrugged, "So what? The important thing is that I found a way and here I am."

"And that's good enough for me," Hatori declared. He wrapped his arms around Kagura and pulled her close to himself. He placed his lips on Kagura's and kissed her deeply and passionately.

_A couple of miles away…_

"Hiei, get over it already," Kurama said to Hiei as they walked down the street towards Kurama's house, "It was just a cookie."

"It was not just a cookie!" Hiei exclaimed, "It was my cookie!"

"Don't you think you are overreacting?"

"No!"

Hiei stomped down the street in a fiery rage. Kurama sighed and followed the enraged fire demon. A minute or so later they noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara running in the opposite direction. Hiei and Kurama quickly went after them to see what they were up to.

"Yusuke, why are you and Kuwabara running?" Kurama asked once he and Hiei caught up to them.

"Keiko and Botan were trying to drag us into watching some crappy chick movie," Yusuke replied, "It would have been a nightmare! So, of course, we ran away."

"Do you really think that that was a wise idea?" Kurama asked, "Won't they be upset that you two ditched them?"

"Who cares!" Yusuke declared. He quickened his pace. Yusuke was determined to get as far away from Botan and Keiko as possible. He and Kuwabara had been running for some time now and they were probably a good five miles away at least, but Yusuke was not about to take any chances.

"Slow down, Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out as Yusuke ran ahead, leaving him behind, "I can't run that fast!" suddenly he noticed that Hiei had been staring at him for quite some time now. "What's up with you squirt?"

"I want my cookie."

"What?! Are you still going on about that?!"

"I am afraid he is," Kurama said sighing annoyed once again.

"Damn it, Hiei! It's Keiko's fault, not mine!"

"No! It is your fault, Kuwabara! You started it! If you just let me have the cookie we would not be having this conversation right now!"

Kurama knew what was going to happen next. Hiei and Kuwabara were going to get in a huge fight that probably would not end for hours. In the end nothing would be solved and Hiei and Kuwabara would still be angry with each other. It was the same thing over and over again.

It was as if Kurama was a mind reader. In a flash Hiei and Kuwabara started attacking each other with all of their anger and might. Knowing it would be pointless to try to stop them, Kurama stepped away and let the two do as they pleased. Up ahead he noticed that Yusuke was still running. Kurama did not feel like following him. He knew that Yusuke would not stop anytime soon. His will to get away from Keiko and Botan at times when they tried to get him to do super girly type things with them was as great as Hiei and Kuwabara's will to prove who was right or who was stronger than the other.

From the corner of his eye, Kurama noticed a certain shop. _How peculiar,_ he thought. Curious, Kurama casually walked up to the shop and stepped inside. Once inside, he looked around and was slightly taken aback by what he saw. On one side were four people jumping around over actively. On the other side was a man and woman making out. Near the middle was a teenage boy with orange hair and a guy with long silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears. Kurama was surprised by the silver haired guy. He looked quite similar to how Kurama looked when in his Yoko Kurama form.

Inuyasha noticed the man at the front of the shop. Immediately, he grabbed his sword. There was something strange about him. _He's a demon. I'm sure of it. _Inuyasha thought._ A… fox demon!_

**Yu Yu Hakusho! Yey! So I've got Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club, and Yu Yu Hakusho. That's probably enough animes for one crossover. Unless, that is, if anyone has any other anime they wish to see in this fic. Just send a review if you have any animes you would like to suggest and if I am familiar with that anime I will try to fit it in somehow.**

_**A few more notes before you leave…**_

**Hatori from Fruits Basket and Kagura from Inuyasha… yea I highly doubt there is anyone else who has considered this couple. I do not know how I came up with the two of them as a couple, but they seem like they would go good with each other…at least in my mind they do hehe.**

**The idea about Hiei, Kuwabara, and the cookie actually comes from one of my other stories. The part in this story kinda continues where that story left off. If anyone is interested in what that whole thing was about please read my Yu Yu Hakusho story called "Hiei and Kuwabara Arguing AND A COOKIE!" It's a simple one shot.**

**Okayz. Well, until next chapter… See yaz! Hope everyone enjoys how things are going so far :)**


	5. The End

**Chapter 5! …Finally hehe**

Wow. It has been a while since I have worked on this story...a LONG while. I have no clue where I am going with this... For a while I was thinking of just deleting this story all together -sigh-

Well, I'm going to give this thing one last try...

**Enjoy :)**

_Previously…_

_Inuyasha noticed the man at the front of the shop. Immediately, he grabbed his sword. There was something strange about him. _He's a demon. I'm sure of it_. Inuyasha thought. _A… fox demon!

**And we continue…**

Once he got a closer look at the red-headed man, Inuyasha began to relax. He slowly pulled his hand away from his sword. There was something very familiar about this fox demon. Suddenly it hit him! "Yoko!"

Kurama smiled, "Ah, yes. I remember now. Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked up to Kurama happily.

"You know him, Inuyasha?" Kagura asked, eying Kurama suspiciously. She could tell as well that he was a demon.

"Yea! I used to know him a long time ago. He was one of my best friends. He's that infamous fox demon known as Yoko." He turned his attention back to Kurama, "What the hell happened to you, Yoko? Why do you look like that?"

"Well…let's just say I happened to fall upon an unfortunate predicament about 16 years ago," Kurama replied slyly.

Inuyasha was not entirely sure what Kurama was talking about, but he knew better than to question Kurama. He knew first hand how vicious Kurama could be when annoyed.

"What's with those two?" Ranka-san asked, pointing out the shop window at the two people fighting in the street. He, Ayame, Mine, and Ritsu had finally stopped jumping around joyously.

Kurama sighed again, "I see they are still at it. That's Hiei and Kuwabara. Ugh… Those two are hopeless. Just ignore them." He was beginning to get very agitated with his friends. They were causing a lot of commotion and damage in the street.

"Oh my," said Ayame with concern, "I hope they stay away from my wonderful shop. It would be absolutely dreadful if anything happened to it."

"But, Ayame-san, you didn't seem to mind it all that much earlier when Kyo and Inuyasha were fighting," said Mine.

"Yes, but Inuyasha and Kyonkichi-kun were careful and did not damage anything," Ayame explained.

Inuyasha turned to Kyo, "Uh…why does he call you 'Kyonkichi-kun'?"

Kyo let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't know. He's been calling me that ever since I can remember. I think he just likes irritating me…That idiot…"

Enough was enough. "That's it!" Kurama burst out of the shop in rage straight towards Hiei and Kuwabara. Before they had a chance to see what was coming, Kurama beat them to the ground with all of his might. He did not stop there. Not even giving them the opportunity to defend themselves, Kurama sent one attack after another towards Hiei and Kuwabara.

Back in the shop, the others looked on in shock.

"H-He's incredible!" Kyo exclaimed.

"He's kinda scary," Ritsu pointed out.

"Kinda?" Ranka-san questioned.

"I'm sorry! Very scary!" Ritsu corrected himself.

"Hmm…I bet he could kill Naraku," Kagura stated.

"Who's Naraku?" Hatori asked.

"I think now would be a wonderful time for us to get as far away from here as possible!" Ayame suggested. Mine and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

In a flash, the group rushed out of Ayame's shop and split into four different directions. Ayame and Mine ran towards Shigure's house, Hatori and Kagura made their way towards the Sohma main house, Inuyasha and Kyo rushed to Higurashi Shrine, and Ranka-san and Ritsu went back to Ranka-san's house. At the same time, Hiei and Kuwabara tried with every ounce of their being to get away from Kurama's merciless wrath. They were unsuccessful.

**Meanwhile, someplace else...**

BAM! THUD!

"OW!"

"..."

Yusuke was so busy running that he did not notice anyone in front of him. He accidentally crashed into a guy, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Mori-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi and Honey-senpai asked worriedly. Tamaki and the others gathered around as well.

"Oh. Sorry," Yusuke apologized as he climbed to his feet, "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You guess?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked sarcastically.

"Why the rush?" Kyouya questioned, simultaneously writing something in his notepad.

"I'm trying to get away from these girls," Yusuke replied.

Tamaki stared at him in surprise.

Yusuke quickly gazed around, "Huh...I have no clue where I am right now."

"We can help you find your way home, if you want," Haruhi offered.

"No way! This is good, actually. If even _I_ don't know where I am then there is no way that Keiko and Botan will be able to find me!"

With that said, Yusuke waved goodbye and continued running down the street.

"I wonder what that was all about?" thought Haruhi, half-interested

"I-I don't understand," said Tamaki, puzzled, "Why on earth would any man want to so desperately get away from women?"

"Maybe they're ugly women," replied the Hitachin twins in unison.

"Can we eat some cake now?" asked Honey-senpai in his ultra cute voice.

The group continued down the street in the opposite direction of the strange guy that bumped into them.

"I still don't understand!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I absolutely adore being around women! What man would not adore being around women?"

"Apparently the guy that just ran passed us a minute ago," said Haruhi, no longer interested in the situation.

"CAKE!"

"It makes no sense!"

"Yes, yes, Honey-senpai, we'll get some cake. Tamaki-senpai, just drop it already!"

And so this is how the story ends. What started off with angry, pissed-off Inuyasha walking down the street and mumbling to himself has ended as..._this._ Characters met other characters. Fights ensued. Random, probably impossible, couples were introduced. A series of events happened in various settings. Things started and things ended, more or less. The end is an end, but not an end, and yet it is the end although it cannot be the end. There is never really an end. More like a semi-settled and accepted cliffhanger or something. But this is not a cliffhanger, because it is the end.

**Thanks for reading! Bye-ness for nowz! Review or the Evil Bunny Lord will be angry with you!**

**Thank you very much to whoever has come this far! The fact that this story got any attention at all from the very beginning surprises me. I'm happy that there are people out there who enjoy my randomness :)**

**Now that this story is over I will try to work on a more serious story. You know, with actual plots and some kind of meaning or reasoning behind it and all that good stuff.**

**K, Bye-ness for nowz! For realz this time! Hehe.**

**End!**


End file.
